


all in

by treescape



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treescape/pseuds/treescape
Summary: “And how much,” Qui-Gon asked, his words slow and amused as realization dawned, “didyoubet?”
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 112





	all in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pomiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomiar/gifts).



> Yesterday [Pomiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomiar/pseuds/Pomiar) wanted fluff!

“Aayla bet ten hours of senatorial guard duty,” Obi-Wan said as soon as the door had fully closed.

“Oh?” Qui-Gon asked, mildly and with no little confusion. He barely had time to mark his page with a finger before the couch settled a little beneath Obi-Wan’s added weight.

“Quinlan bet _twenty_.” Obi-Wan swung his legs up onto the couch and flopped down with his head in Qui-Gon’s lap. Qui-Gon only just managed to move the book out of the way before Obi-Wan smacked his head.

Qui-Gon set the book carefully on the table next to him, Chandrilan philosophy all but forgotten. Given the chance, he would always choose to focus entirely on Obi-Wan; every freckle, every line, every passing thought deserved Qui-Gon’s full attention. He smoothed a thumb along the golden curve of one eyebrow, watched Obi-Wan’s eyelids flutter as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind the arch of an ear. “What am I to understand is being wagered upon?”

“Mmmm.” Obi-Wan leaned automatically into his touch. “When we’ll dramatically confess our eternal love.”

“And how much,” Qui-Gon asked, his words slow and amused as realization dawned, “did _you_ bet?”

Obi-Wan grinned up at him. “Now that would be cheating.”

Qui-Gon’s only response was to raise a skeptical eyebrow, and Obi-Wan relented easily.

“Kit bet twenty-five. I made a deal to share the spoils." Obi-Wan looked a question up at him, a sudden suggestion of uncertainty in the slant of his eyes for the first time since he’d entered their chambers. "We’re supposed to be in the gardens in an hour.”

Qui-Gon swept the pads of his fingers along Obi-Wan’s cheek and sent a surge of reassurance through the Force. They’d never tried to disguise what they were to each other; Obi-Wan was so much a part of his soul, of the very texture of his self, that Qui-Gon would no more try to hide it than he would try to hide his own nature.

That others had failed to notice was something else entirely. If the rest of the Order had happened to miss that their rather _un_ dramatic confessions of love had occurred almost a year ago, well, perhaps that spoke to how long they had each loved in silence and how badly they'd done at hiding it.

“Exactly how dramatic is _dramatic_?” Qui-Gon asked curiously.

“All you really have to do is hold my hand.”

Obi-Wan braced one arm against Qui-Gon’s thigh to lever himself up, curling the other around the back of Qui-Gon’s neck to pull him in for a kiss. Qui-Gon went easily, leaning in to chart the contours of Obi-Wan’s mouth with his own. 

“And in the meantime,” Obi-Wan murmured, “we have almost an hour.”

\---

An hour and a half later, Ob-Wan groaned and buried his face in Qui-Gon’s neck, their legs tangled together where they lay stretched out on the couch. Qui-Gon recalled moving through something of a haze; he could readily admit that he was easily overwhelmed by the feel and the scent and the _sound_ of Obi-Wan.

“Kit’s going to _kill_ me,” Obi-Wan mumbled, the words barely audible where they formed against Qui-Gon’s skin.

Qui-Gon chuckled in response and carefully traced the span of Obi-Wan’s spine. “Best to stay in for a while, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> No one wants senatorial guard duty! The horrors.
> 
> Based on this dialogue prompt from [THIS](https://alloveroliver.tumblr.com/post/183006906483/smut-fluff-prompt-list) prompt list, albeit altered in the fic:
> 
> “Apparently all our friends have a bet going that we end up together.”
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'm [treescape](https://treescape.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
